Hawke esto, Hawke lo otro
by Evoree
Summary: One-shot  Tan sólo un diálogo. Hawke acaba explotando ante los incesantes reproches de Anders sobre sus actos contra los magos. Más información dentro.


**Nota de la Autora:** Hace años (literalmente) que publiqué mi última historia en esta web. Después de jugar a Dragon Age 2 y leer muchos fanfics, me picó el gusanillo, y escribí esto entre clases. No es gran cosa, sencillamente un diálogo que se me ocurrió. Podría ocurrir después del primer romance F!Hawke/Fenris (seh, a nadie le tiene que sentar bien que le dejen tirado después de un polvo). Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones, pero dicen que el hombre (o la mujer) más temible es aquél que no tiene nada que perder.

Se agradecen los Reviews de re-bienvenida.

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. **All belongs to Bioware.**

* * *

><p>El Ahorcado estaba extrañamente tranquilo cuando llegaron. Al entrar en la habitación privada de Varric, notaron el calor de la chimenea en sus rostros. Merrill e Isabela estaban ya allí con el enano. Saludaron a los recién llegados con sonrisas y preguntas. "¿Cómo ha ido?".<p>

Hawke, que había salido con Aveline, Anders y Fenris a buscar a un muchacho apóstata, se dejó caer agotada sobre una silla, mientras seguía soportando los incesantes reproches de Anders, la guerrera comenzó a quitarse los guanteletes. Sintió un gran alivio al poder descansar del peso de la armadura. Mientras tanto Varric le acercó un vaso y lo llenó de vino.

-¡No puedo entenderlo! –Anders seguía con su indignación.– ¡Ni tan si quiera te esforzaste por hablar con el muchacho! No esperaba eso de tí, Hawke, siempre pensé que eras razonable, ¡pero ahora descubro que para tí el fin justifica los medios!

–Anders... –Susurró Aveline, tratando de tranquilizarle.– el chico estaba poseído...

–¿Entonces vais a entregarme a mí también a los templarios? ¿Vais a sacrificarme como a un perro enfermo?

–Puede que así te calles... –Dijo Fenris, sentandose al lado de Hawke. Y sirviendose un vaso de vino.

Hawke seguía en silencio, con la mirada perdida, pero con la expresión cada vez más dura.

–No estoy hablando contigo,bestia. –Contestó el mago, ignorando rápidamente a Fenris y volviendo a encararse a Hawke.– ¿Pensaste si quiera en el muchacho? –Anders cada vez alzaba más la voz.– ¡Eres una hipócrita, Hawke! ¿Pensaste que podría haber sido tu hermana?

–Suficiente. –Dijo ella, de pronto, seca, sin moverse un centímetro.

–Supongo que ni si quiera te tembló el pulso al enviarla al Círculo...

–Anders, suficiente. –Repitió, alzando un poco más el tono.

–No Hawke. Es suficiente para tí. Si al parecer te has aliado con los Templarios y vas a hacer todo lo que te digan yo me marcho.

Hawke se levantó de golpe y clavó su mirada en los ojos del mago, con tal fiereza que se hizo el silencio en la sala.

–¿Eso crees? –Preguntó, claramente conteniendo su rabia.– ¿Crees acaso que le he quitado la vida a aquél chico sin pensar en ello? ¿¡Crees que me hace gracia darle la razón a los Templarios! ¡Sé que mi propia hermana está en el Círculo, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser razonable!

–¡Eres razonable para contigo!

–Entonces, si tanta razón crees que tienes, la próxima vez lánzate tú a defendernos de Apóstatas eloquecidos, demonios y magos de sangre!

–¡No Hawke! ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Son tus justificaciones!

De pronto Justicia comenzó a hacerse presente, envolviendo lentamente a Anders en luces azules, cada vez más.

Hawke no se movió, siguió clavando su mirada en él. Merrill, algo asustada, se apartó, acercandose a Aveline.

–Si tienes algún problema con mis justificaciones ya sabes dónde está la puerta. ¡Y te recuerdo que soy yo la que da la cara por todos! ¡Mientras tú te escondes en Bajaciudad dejando manifiestos por las esquines! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo difícil que es vivir tomando decisiones continuamente! ¡Intentando agradar a todos! ¡Hawke esto, Hawke lo otro!

Anders avanzó hacia ella, ofuscado, con los ojos encendidos, con la presencia de Justicia en ellos. Casi podría decirse que preparado para atacar. Fenris se levantó de golpe de la silla, haciendo ademán de lanzarse contra el mago, pero Aveline lo sujetó por el brazo.

Hawke siguió en su puesto, encarada con el apóstata. De pronto, la guerrera empuñaba una daga y la sostenía bajo el mentón de Anders. Parecieron pasar horas mientras se sostenían la mirada; ella, fría y desafiante, él, llevado por la ira.

–Te juro que ahora mismo no tengo nada que perder. –Declaro Hawke como un témpano de huelo, casi en un susurro, aunque todos pudieron escucharla. Todos se estremecieron ante lo dicho.

Tras unos instantes, Varric se adelantó despacio.

–Hawke... –Susurró.

Ella respiró profundamente y bajó la daja. Anders comenzó a calmarse, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

–Hacedor... –Murmuró, llevandose una mano a la frente.

Pero cuando el mago se dejó caer sobre una silla Hawke dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación y de la taberna.


End file.
